RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for The Gauntlet (Season 12)
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for The Gauntlet (Season 12) The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for [[The Gauntlet (Season 12)|The Gauntlet (Season 12)]] in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. :For a list of other seasons, see: The Gauntlet Description The Gauntlet ''(Season 12)'' is a special event in Real Racing 3. It will give the players a chance to win the PORSCHE CAYMAN S, during the release. The Gauntlet (Season 12) started April 2 and will end 7 days later (at 23:59 UTC on Apr 8th), regardless of the date entered. The PORSCHE CAYMAN S has been added to the Factory Faceoff bonus series in the Expert group. The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the PORSCHE CAYMAN S, also the JAGUAR LIGHTWEIGHT E-TYPE, BMW 3.0 CSL, RENAULT CLIO CUP, NISSAN 370Z (Z34), FORD MUSTANG GT PREMIUM, CHEVROLET CAMARO ZL1 (2013) and FORD SHELBY GT500 Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: cloud save before every event, if you lose cloud restore, if you win cloud save and try the next one. 213.149.184.183 wrote: New method. If you lose, right after you cut finish line, minimalize RR3, close RR3 and start again. Acceleration :Win this challenge with reduced acceleration The car will accelerate slower. Assists :Win this challenge with assists disabled In this goal the racer has no power steering aid and must brake for themselves as well. Traction Control can still be adjusted, though. Brakes :Win this challenge with brake assists disabled In this goal the racer has to brake for themselves, no low or high brake assists, use markers on the side of the road and shadows to pick braking points. :Win this challenge with damaged brakes Brakes have been damaged, so the braking performance is lower: * brake earlier than normal * cut corners. Colliding :Win this challenge without colliding Normally a little contact is allowed, if the window is broken the goal will be red flagged. * Avoid any contact with other cars * Cut corners * Perform outside overtakes :Win this challenge without colliding and with damaged brakes As explained above, goal is starting to get harder! :Win this challenge without going off-track or colliding As explained above, goal is starting to get even harder, no corner cutting. :Win this challenge without going off-track, colliding or skidding As explained above, on a tight track with is one of the hardest goals. :Win this challenge without traction control and without colliding As explained above, with the TC assist disabled it’s easier to skid into another car, nothing about off track, so cut corners and outside overtake. Grip vs. Speed :Win this challenge with a car tuned for higher grip but lower speed Your car will corner better at the expense of its power. Pull away at corners to win. :Win this challenge with a car tuned for higher speed but lower grip Your car will become more powerful at the expense of its handling. Pull away at straights to win. :Win this challenge with a car tuned for higher speed but lower grip without being overtaken As above, but you cannot be overtaken. HUD :Win this challenge with the HUD disabled The Heads Up Display (HUD) displays all the in game data, including the speed and time. * Use a stop watch to judge the time (in particular on Autocross) * Use the in car speedometer for Speed Snaps / Speed Records. * Use the in car stopwatch for race cars Map :Win this challenge without the Map This tests the players knowledge of the circuit, * follow a lead car * watch road signs pointing left and right Off-track :Win this challenge without going off-track Four wheels off track will result in a red flag, two wheels are fine. *Perform outside overtakes, so bots do not push you inside :Win this challenge without going off-track and with worn tyres As above, with the added challenge of worn tyres, brake earlier, but do not cut the corners. :Win this challenge without going off-track for more than 2 seconds As above, except a little off track is allowed. :Win this challenge without going off-track for more than 5 seconds As above, except a little off track is allowed. :Win this challenge without going off-track or skidding As above, with the added challenge of no skidding, see below. :Win this challenge without traction control and without going off-track As above, with the added challenge traction control assist, so more likely to skid off track. Skidding :Win this challenge without a continuous skid of more than 1 second. A little skid is allowed, but as you stop skidding, the counter will reset until you skid again. :Win this challenge without skidding No skidding is allowed, any skid will result in a red flag. *brake early and accelerate out of corners :Win this challenge without skidding more than 3 times As above, a little skid is allowed, possibly a timed skid of 3 seconds will red flag :Win this challenge without skidding more than 5 times As above, a little skid is allowed, possibly a timed skid of 5 seconds will red flag Steering :Win this challenge with Steering Assists disabled Players who use steering assist low or high will notice a big difference in the sensitivity of the steering, this will need to practice to get used to no steering assists :Win this challenge with damaged steering that randomly pulls left or right The car will veer left and right, normally there is a noise before the veer, so turn the volume up and listen, when the noise is made either brake or lift the accelerator, tilt B will help. :Win this challenge with the steering pulling left The steering will constantly veer left, possibly increasing as the speed increases, hold the device at an angle to stop the veer. :Win this challenge with the steering pulling right The steering will constantly veer right, possibly increasing as the speed increases, hold the device at an angle to stop the veer. :Win this challenge without Traction Control and with steering pulling left :Win this challenge without Traction Control and with steering pulling right As above, with the added challenge that TC assist is also disabled. Top Speed :Win this challenge with decreased top speed The car's top speed is significantly reduced in this goal :Win this challenge with decreased top speed and acceleration As above, but with the added challenge of slower acceleration :Win this challenge with decreased top speed, acceleration, brakes, and grip As above, but with the added challenge of reduced braking performance and grip, giving the impression of an unserviced car. Touching :Win this challenge without going off-track, skidding or touching other cars One of the hardest goals, no touching is normally an instant red flag, although the last season, a light contact, or rub was allowed. No skidding and off-track as above. :Win this challenge without going off-track, skidding or touching other cars (Traction Control disabled) As above. :Win this challenge without touching any other cars or barriers As above, except any contact with any object will red flag. Traction Control :Win this challenge with traction control disabled Traction control (TC) assist is disabled, brake earlier and power out of turns, as there is nothing about contact, skidding, or off track, perform inside overtakes, any loss of traction will result in a side swipe of bots, but no loss of speed. Win :Win this challenge :Win this challenge (using Boss Car) These are the straight forward goals, just win. Worn Tyres :Win this challenge with worn tyres Worn tyres gives lower braking and acceleration, it’s easier to skid, perform inside overtakes so not to lose time, manually turning TC assist off can help, if the car is skidding too much. ---- General Tips Strategy See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Strategy Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) List of Offline Bots Names See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#List of Offline Bots Names List of The Gauntlet (Season 12) Bots Names This event has a different set of offline bots: Methods to slow bots down Start / End Strategy This The Gauntlet (Season 12) starts April 2 and runs for 7 days, there is no strategy to start late. Cloud Save / Restore See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Cloud Save / Restore * Note: If the first restore still displays the progress screen, try a cloud restore for a second time FAQ How do Gauntlets Work? The Goal is to bank 250,000 points, which will win the PORSCHE CAYMAN S. The player starts with 20 tickets, each challenge requires 2 tickets to run. Challenges are separated into two types: # Standard challenges: Normally with a choice of cars as well as a random track, event type and different special conditions. The player is temporarily rewarded with points for winning the challenge. # Boss challenges: Normally with the goal car, random tracks with Head To Head or Cup races, against Magnus. The special condition will be to win the race from no more than 5 seconds off-track, to 2 seconds, to no off track, as the run progresses. Winning the boss challenge will bank the points, won in standard challenges, since the previous boss challenge. Once the Boss challenge is won all points gained to that point are banked, so can not be lost. Once sufficient point have been won, the next rank is reached, R$ or rewards are awarded, the car roster may also change, depending on the rank. The further the challenge the harder the condition, however more points are also rewarded. Points are only banked when the boss challenge is won. If the standard or boss challenge is lost, any points gained, since the previous boss challenge will be lost. Ending the run will keep all the banked points, only the temporary points will be lost, the rank and car roster will also remain the same, The Gauntlet will restart from challenge 1. If a challenge is lost, the payer has a menu with the following choices: # Retry: Pay with to retry the same challenge. Paying to retry does not use more tickets. # Skip: Pay with to skip the challenge and go to the next challenge (not recommended) # End Run: Restart from challenge 1, with the same car roster, the challenges are gradually harder each run. There are countless strategies to achieve the goal of winning the car, for example: # Run every challenge with no restarts. The hardest method. Normally needs the standard and Boss cars to be upgraded to a high PR. # Run as many challenges as possible, by upgrading the boss car and possibly the standard challenge cars, once the player reaches an 'impossible' challenge, restart the run. # Run as many challenges as possible, without upgrading the cars with , once the player reaches an 'impossible' challenge, restart the run. # Run as many challenges as possible, without upgrading the cars at all, once the player reaches an 'frustrating' challenge, restart the run. # Run two challenges and the boss challenge, to bank the points, then restarting the run. This allows players who have cars with no upgrades to still achieve the goal. Car Service How can I service the car when I already finished the boss challenge? The PORSCHE CAYMAN S can only be serviced on boss races. Other cars can be serviced in their car series, if owned, or during non-boss stages. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? Unlike special events, where losing reduces the target, for Gauntlet goals, if the challenge is not won, the only option is to restore from cloud, pay to retry (not recommended) or end the run and restart the challenge. It is possible to force close the challenge, which may reduce the target. Although force close and restart won't restore your ticket, restoring a save does Once the cloud save is completed, before a challenge is started, that challenge is then fixed, meaning if the challenge isn’t successfully completed, a cloud restore will return to the same challenge, giving the option to re-run it again, practice, practice, practice. However this also means if the 'fixed' challenge proves to be too difficult the only option is to end the run. The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing When is the last time I can start this Event? Michael P wrote: Based on historic start and end times the means The Gauntlet (Season 12) will start April 2 @ 00:00 UTC, and will automatically close 7 days later, April 8 @ 23:59 UTC. Will this event be added to the race career? This is a new feature; it is unlikely to be added to the career. Will the car be available to win in the future? The PORSCHE CAYMAN S is available to win if the challenge is completed in 7 days, the PORSCHE CAYMAN S can be purchased after April 2, if not won. Can I buy the car? The PORSCHE CAYMAN S has been added to the Factory Faceoff bonus series in the Expert group. What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote: My recommendation is to start the upgrades as soon as the first boss challenge is started as they take 1 hour, there is no need to wait for them to complete before doing continuing the events. As soon as level 1 upgrades are complete start level 2 upgrades. Normally only R$ upgrades are required, as long as you slow the bots, see Time Shifted Multiplayer and Methods to slow bots down How much do the upgrades cost? Characteristics :Note: This data is provisional and for information only. For car details see here: * PORSCHE CAYMAN S For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * Upgrades Section PORSCHE#PORSCHE CAYMAN S - Every car in the game with upgrade and PR values. - Direct link to the PORSCHE CAYMAN S What is the PR upgraded with R$ for the cars and which series are they in? As soon as the cars are known it may help to upgrade them to PR with R$, they area available in the following series: How often are tickets generated? 1 ticket is generated every 30 minutes, with a cap on 20 tickets. 2 tickets are required to run each challenge. It is also possible to watch an advert to generate a ticket. Useful Pages See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Useful Pages Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the [[The Gauntlet (Season 12)#WikiaArticleComments|The Gauntlet (Season 12) Comments]] and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel maybe useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corners be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B ? * What assists - brakes high / low /off ? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that maybe useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event, if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to [[The Gauntlet (Season 12)#WikiaArticleComments|The Gauntlet (Season 12) Comments]] and let us know ;-) HV2308 (level 250, timetrial D-E, manual settings & controls) - won the car in 1 run (first time I managed that), final upgrades 4322213. *All rosters can be pretty easily done with R$ max upgraded cars *The Clio makes an appearance quite regularly in special events, and is pretty cheap to upgrade (upgrades of 1 or 2 golds, followed by R$ upgrades). Reckon it makes good sense to throw in a few golds, it will also help in future events *First 3 boss challenges no problem with the Cayman without upgrades. Also won one with an unserviced Cayman at Indianapolis oval. The bots are slow in the turns. Take the outside line (high) into the corner, when exiting the turn onto a straight look for a gap and switch to the inside line. *upgrade the Gauntlet car (Cayman) to at least max. R$ upgrades as soon as possible. That will improve your chances to pass later boss challenges. Best time to do it: do servicing & upgrading while you are waiting for new tickets anyway *got to challenge 37 (boss challenge) with the R$ upgrades only Cayman. You may be needing to spend some gold to pass boss challenges after that, depending on which challenge you get. Still, when you're racking up 10K+ a race & with the extra gold upgrades staying on the car & unlocking more RS upgrades, I reckon it makes sense. Besides, the upgrades are pretty cheap here. Upgrading to 43322213 (which should be enough to complete all challenges) costs less gold than the 45 gold you win in this Gauntlet. *When you have to upgrade in the Gauntlet, it's usually due to lack of speed. Bots or Gauntlet boss is just too fast. Always check what an upgrade does. For example, if it only reduces braking distance and increases grip (like brakes 2&3 on the Cayman), it's no use if you can't pass a speedsnap. You are better off with an upgrade that gives more speed and accelaration. On tight and twisty circuits like Mullenbachschleife or Melbourne, grip, braking and accelaration is useful but not topspeed. Whereas topspeed is key on circuits with big long straights like Daytona and LeMans. *restoring when you have failed a challenge: make sure you save after every succesful challenge. When you fail a challenge: end run => start a new run => enter the first race and quit as soon as you can (can be done before the start) => end run => restore. And you should be back to where you were when you last saved (= and continue with the event you failed) *when you fail, you also have the option of paying R$ to retry. Although tempting as the restoring thing is a pain, I wouldn't recommend this. The challenge will be restored, but the bars of damage your car took in the failed challenge won't. On long events, it's not an option as your car will be trashed. *Unlike previous Gauntlets, this Gauntlet is doable even without having to spend days and days playing. Challenges can be done by average drivers in average time. There are enough points on offer & long enough runs are possible to get to the points target well before the 7 days deadline. Update: -upgraded to 4212212 before round 37 (boss challenge, Cup 2 laps at Hongkong, difficult because ... it's Hongkong) with the level 3 R$ upgrades on the way. Blast down the inside at turn 1 and see if you can come out of turn 1 around 3rd or 4th at worst and in touch with the 2 or 3 cars in front. Not touching the walls is key in HongKong, they slow you down no end. -On boss challenge 40, upgrades had arrived, 4312212 (Silverstone, 1 lap, difficult because it was so short, 45.000 points!) -Hardest challenge for me was the last but one challenge. Speedsnap Mount Panorama. No point in rocketing off the starting line. Tiptoe to the downhill lefthander and find the point from where you can hit the accelarator full without skidding or sliding in to the righthand side wall. Use the purple markings on the barrier to the right before the corner as orienatation. Couldn't reach the 184 mph target with 4312212 (183.3 at best). I discovered I forgot tot put on the 2nd & 3rd body upgrades. Put on Body 2 and passed soon afterwards, 184.3 mph with 4322213. 3rd body R$ upgrade on the way but wasn't finished before I completed the event. I see some players have upgraded both bra -Last boss challenge was a present (1 lap of Brands Hatch, passed with a partly unserviced car)